warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/1. Gesetz
keine bestimme Sichtweise |Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Vorwort |Nachfolger=2. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise Sicht *Roggenbart (teilweise) *keine bestimme Sichtweise Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Schellbeere *Steinschweif *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannte/r FlussClan-Krieger/in *Habichtfell *Unbekannter, rot-weißer FlussClan-Krieger *Unbekannte/r stämmige/r, grau getigerte/r FlussClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannter, breitschultriger, grau getigerter FlussClan-Krieger *Nebelstern *Birkenstern *Aschenstern *Holunderstern *Hellstern *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Krieger/in *Unbekannte/r DonnerClan-Krieger/in mit zerfetztem Ohr *Unbekannte Clan-Katze Erwähnte Charaktere *Krähenfeder (nicht namentlich) *Distelschwanz Ereignisse Tod *Roggenbart Sonstige Orte *Fluss **FlussClan-Lager *Baumgeviert **Großfelsen Tiere *Fisch *Fuchs Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Grüner Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Das Gesetz der Krieger, FlussClan, WindClan, DonnerClan, WolkenClan, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Anführer, Ältester *Zeit: Blattleere, Mond *Redewendung: "Bienenhirn", "Mäuseherzige Feiglinge!", "Der SternenClan möge euch (...) auf euren Wegen begleiten." Wissenswertes *Seite 18: Der Satzrest "Come with me, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 10 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 19: Der Satzrest "(...) to the hawthorn (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 11 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 19: Der Satz "No way!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Auf gar keinen Fall!/Niemals!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das gilt nicht!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 11 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 20: Der Satzrest "(...) Ryewhisker guessed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 20: Das Wort werden vom Satz "Aber sie werden doch FlussClan-Junge!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 12 von Code of the Clans, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 20: Der Satzteil "I'll let you teach them to swim (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich lasse dich sie schwimmen lehren (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ihnen das Schwimmen beibringst, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 12 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 20: Der Satzrest "(...), of course." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 21: Distelschwanz wird als weiblich bezeichnet, dabei geht aus der Originalausgabe nicht hervor, welches Geschlecht er/sie hat *Seite 21 und 22: Der Ausruf "Retreat!" (zu Deutsch: "Rückzug!") wurde im Deutschen nur mit "Zurück!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 13 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 23: Der Satzrest "(...) grappling with him as (...) half in and half out (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 14 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 24: Der Satz "I cannot let you hurt her." (zu Deutsch: "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ihr wehtust.") wurde im Deutschen nur mit "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 24: Der Satz "There was a thunder of paws, abruptly cut off as a broad-shouldered RiverClan warrior leaped into the air." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Donnerndes Pfotengetrappel war zu hören, das plötzlich aussetzte, als ein breitschultriger FlussClan-Krieger in die Luft sprang.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Pfotengetrappel näherte sich- ein breitschultriger FlussClan-Krieger raste auf sie zu und stürzte sich mit voller Wucht auf Roggenbart." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 24: Der Satzrest "(...), his eyes already closed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 15 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 25: Der Satzrest "(...) none the temptation of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 15 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 26: Der Satz "And we cannot promise peace while WindClan attacks our border patrols!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und wir können keinen Frieden versprechen, solange der WindClan unsere Grenzpatrouillen angreift!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und wenn der WindClan unsere Grenzpatrouillen angreift, geht das auch nicht!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 17 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 27: Der Satzrest "(...) more than (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von Code of the Clans) Quellen en:Code of the Clans/Code 1 Kategorie:Verweise